My Little Bird
by Dinoluvr
Summary: Harry and Ginny have an argument, causing Harry to reflect on everything she means to him. A short hinny songfic based of off Ed Sheeran's 'My Little Bird'. Hinny.


_**Authors Note: **__So, as I stated in the summary, this is a short Hinny song fic based off of Ed Sheeran's 'My Little Bird'. It was written for Lilybug134's Candy Land competition, found at topic/44309/94219458/1/Candy-Land-Challenge-Compet ition, so be sure to check it out :) I hope you guys enjoy my random story, and I would love it if you reviewed and favorite! _

_Thank you so much for reading :)_

* * *

Harry sighed quietly to himself, his head in his hands as he began to regret every single word he had said to her. Why did he have to be such an idiot, anyway? Why couldn't he have just agreed with her? Now she was gone, apparating away from the house before he could tell her to stay.

Her face had been red from the tears she had shed, and a half-eaten bowl of strawberries still sat on the coffee table, abandoned after their argument had begun. To think it had been so important to him that she realize he was right, and now all he wanted was for her to be here, asleep on his shoulder as the watched TV on the couch. Just the little things still seemed to haunt him.

Tears starting to stream down his own face as he silently cursed himself, he remembered how hurt she had looked when he had yelled at her in his misplaced anger, how it only took moments for the tears to stain her perfect face.

All over something as stupid as her becoming a professional Quidditch play. They had been in the middle of watching the Hollyhead Harpies game when she had brought it up, and he had instantly said no. He said something along the lines of, 'You should get a real job, why don't you become an auror like me?', which had resulted in even more arguing. What a stupid remark.

Just a month earlier they had been taking walks through the park, just enjoying each other's company has they picnicked beneath a large oak. He remembered how they had laid on the blanket, using the oak for support as they looked out over the lake. They had kissed, her lips tasting just like the strawberries she loved. On their way home they had found a little baby bird with a broken wing, and she had insisted on nursing it back to health, even after she had healed its wing.

Everything he was today was all because of her. Had they dived in much too quick? Was this whole thing just going to be some regret that they shared?

No. He wasn't going to except that. Not today, not ever.

Having a pretty good idea as to where she had gone, Harry quickly ran upstairs and grabbed his wand, apparating to the only place he had every been able to call home.

Standing outside of the Burrow, he took a deep breath before walking up and knocking, sweat beginning to form on his brow as he wondered how she would react to seeing him here.

Molly opened the door with a surprised look in her eyes, taking a moment to recognize him before smiling, "Hello, Harry-dear." She said endearingly, gesturing for him to come inside. "I figured you'd show up eventually." She said with a quick wink.

Pointing towards the kitchen before heading upstairs to allow them their privacy, Harry took a breath to steady himself before following her directions. In the kitchen, Ginny was sitting at the table with a hot cup of tea clenched in her hands, eyes staring blankly at the space in front of her.

Harry quietly cleared his throat before speaking, "Ginny?" he said softly, hoping she wouldn't throw something at him. She turned to face him in surprise, obviously having been jerked out of a deep thought, as she just sat there looking at him in surprise.

Her face was red and puffy from crying, and every now and then she still sniffled a bit. Regret washing over him once more, he felt himself fighting the tears that threatened to spill over at the mere sight of her, "I'm so sorry." he said, and within moments she had rushed into his arms.

"Me too." She said quietly, burying her face into his chest while he buried his in that beautiful red hair of hers.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. If you want to go play for the Harpies, you can, I shouldn't have tried to keep you from your dream. In fact, I would love for you to get a position on the team, just so I could cheer from the sidelines." He said with a grin, and he could feel her grin in response.

"The great Harry Potter, cheering from the sidelines; that just doesn't seem like your style." She chuckled, wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace.

"I'll admit, it'll take some getting used to, but I'll manage." He chuckled in return, pulling away a bit so he could look down at her. "I love you, Weasley."

"I love you too, Potter."

Ginny was his little bird, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
